


Promise

by JulySnow



Category: Adekan
Genre: Gen, Kidnapping, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulySnow/pseuds/JulySnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kojiro knows that Shiro needs him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).



Kojiro knew that Shiro didn’t need his protection. He’d proven a far more capable a fighter than his slight form suggested, and was too cunning for his own good. Kojiro knew this, would never underestimate Shiro, never forget that he was as deadly as he was beautiful.

But when he heard Shiro was gone, that someone had _taken_ him, none of that mattered. What mattered was the way that his heart clenched in fear and anger at the thought of anyone hurting Shiro. What mattered was that he could no longer imagine his life without Shiro. What mattered was that Shiro did need him, whether he knew it or not.

Kojiro was not a violent person. He was strong, yes, and he had always excelled at the physical aspects of his job. But he never used more force than necessary. But when he saw the man standing over Shiro’s crumpled form, saw Shiro, still and bleeding and bruised, he found that when it came to Shiro, none of that mattered.

And so now, that man lay on the floor, and Kojiro didn’t care if how badly he'd hurt him. He gathered Shiro gently in his arms, rested a hand on his chest, and sighed in relief when he felt a heartbeat. He stayed like that, watching Shiro until he opened his eyes.

“How did you find me?” He shouldn’t be able to speak, not with the amount of blood soaking his clothing. He shouldn’t even be conscious. But Kojiro had come to expect the impossible from Shiro.

“I’ll always find you,” Kojiro said. He didn’t let go, and Shiro didn’t try to pull away. Maybe even he had reached his limit.

“You can’t promise that,” Shiro said, turning his head away and closing his eyes. Pretending to lose consciousness again, but Kojiro knew he was already healing. Kojiro let him pretend. If Shiro didn’t want to say, he wouldn’t ask.

Because whatever happened, whatever secrets Shiro hid and whatever trouble he found himself in, whether he’d admit it or not, he needed Kojiro. And Kojiro would always be there.

He would never break that promise.


End file.
